Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 5 \\ 9 & 6 \\ 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 9 & 8 \\ 5 & 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$